Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a vehicle.
Related Art
A fuel cell system including a fuel cell stack is equipped with a hydrogen gas circulation system for circulating hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stack, and an oxidizing gas supply system for supplying oxidizing gas (e.g., air) to the fuel cell stack. The hydrogen gas circulation system includes a hydrogen pump and a gas-liquid separator which are relatively large-sized. Therefore, in order to reduce the size of the fuel cell system, the following fuel cell system is proposed in JP 2014-123457 A. In this fuel cell system, the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator are disposed at such positions that visible outlines of the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator are contained within a visible outline of an end plate of the fuel cell stack, as viewed in a stacking direction of the fuel cell stack.
With the fuel cell system described in JP 2014-123457 A, unfortunately, there has been a possibility that when a shock in the stacking direction of the fuel cell system is applied to the hydrogen pump or the gas-liquid separator, the hydrogen pump or the gas-liquid separator and the fuel cell system may collide with each other, causing the fuel cell stack to be damaged. In order to avoid such problems, it may be conceived to place the hydrogen pump or the gas-liquid separator away from the fuel cell stack. However, in such an aspect, drainage efficiency in the hydrogen gas circulation system may. become insufficient. Accordingly, there has been desired a technique that makes it possible to satisfy, at the same time, prevention of damage to the fuel cell stack upon a shock applied to the hydrogen pump or the gas-liquid separator as well as increase in the drainage efficiency of the hydrogen gas circulation system inside the fuel cell system.
The present disclosure, having been accomplished to address at least part of the above-described problems, may be implemented in the following aspects.